


PROMISES Part 21

by Galaxy1234



Series: Promises [19]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy1234/pseuds/Galaxy1234
Summary: Lucifer finds an important clue, gives Daniel relationship advice and starts to wonder if The Detective is hiding something from him, again.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Promises [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759738
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	PROMISES Part 21

Promises part 21

“The detective is a tad obsessed with this latest case, Maze. I think I have to put my plans on hold for the time being, hopefully not too long.” Lucifer ended the call and put his phone back in his jacket pocket just as Chloe hurried down the stairs. 

“Has Trixie left yet?” 

“No, she’s still in her room, detective.” Lucifer stood two of his flasks on the countertop and started filling them from the whisky bottle he had stashed behind the microwave. 

Chloe gave him a disapproving look then simply sighed and went to talk to Trixie. “Hi, monkey. Do you mind if we spend the next couple of nights at Lux? We have a difficult case and it might mean Lucifer and I get home a bit late.” Chloe knew Trixie would be safe at Lux, there were always two or three staff around and security was very tight, especially since Lucifer had a lock put on the elevator.

“No, of course, I don’t mind, I love it there.” Trixie finished gathering up her stuff for school.

“Good. If we can’t make it to pick you up later I’ll ask Lucifer to send a car to bring you to Lux, okay? Now you’d better hurry up or you’ll miss the bus.” 

Trixie nodded, grabbed her bag and rushed out the door. “Bye, guys, see you later.”  
\--0--

“This is so frustrating, we just seem to be going round in circles with this case.” Chloe shut the file in front of her and leant back in her chair. Lucifer reached over and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

“Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, guys, but we have another body,” Dan handed Chloe a post-it note with an address on it. “The victim’s sister just found her.”

“Damn it! Dan, can you round up Ella and meet us there?” Chloe stood up and she and Lucifer made their way to the car.

Chloe looked around the room, it was a little cluttered but clean. A large bookcase, crammed with books, lined one wall. The victim lay sprawled on the floor in front of the sofa, a small pool of blood next to the side of her head marred the cream rug beneath her. Ella and Dan arrived a couple of minutes later and Ella got straight to work examining the body.

“Looks like the same type of wound, guys. The blood pool looks too small just like in the other three cases and we also have another note. So I guess this is number four.” Ella carried on checking the body.

“I’ve spoken to the sister, she came to pick Claire up as they were going to have lunch together and found her like this.” Dan pointed to the body on the floor. “Claire Wining, twenty one, lived here alone, she only moved in a month ago. First time living alone, poor kid.” 

“Any witnesses, Dan. Anyone see anything unusual?” 

“No, sorry, Chloe. Nothing, no CCTV either. No sign of forced entry, she seems to have just let the murderer in.” 

“Okay. I guess we’ll head back to the precinct and let forensics do their thing.”

“What floor are we on, detective?” Lucifer walked over and looked out of the window, he hadn’t taken much notice when they entered the elevator. 

“Four, why?”

“Fourth victim, fourth floor.” 

“Yes, and?” Chloe wondered where he was going with this. Of course, Lucifer being Lucifer he might not be going anywhere at all.

“The first victim was found in a single-story dwelling, the second victim on the second floor, the third on the third and now this. Seems a little more than a coincidence don’t you think?”

“You think the murderer is choosing his victims based on how high they live? Working his way upwards?” As theories went it was as good as anything else they had.

“Maybe, I don’t know. Just seems a little too much to be pure chance and we don’t seem able to find any possible link between the victims.” 

“Well, it would exclude the suburbs as possible locations for any future victims, not sure it will help us prevent more murders, as there are plenty of buildings in LA with a fifth-floor and beyond.” Chloe joined Lucifer at the window, looking at the forest of tall building surrounding them, wondering if the murderer was doing the same thing as he selected his next victim.  
\--0--

Back at the precinct Dan pulled Lucifer aside and spoke to him in hushed tones, “Can I ask you for some advice, man?” 

“Certainly, Daniel. Cut back on your garlic consumption and never trust a fart after forty.”

“What?” Dan looked at Lucifer as if the man had just sprouted a second head. “I wanted to ask you about Ella.”

“Okay, ask away.” Lucifer leant back against the wall and crossed his arms across his chest.

“Well, we sort of had this thing a while back and then we kinda decided it was best not to, have a thing. It’s just well I really like her and I think maybe I do want to, have a thing,”

“You and Ella?” Lucifer pushed off from the wall and stared at Daniel in amazement. “You and Ms Lopez? Had a thing?”

“Yes, it was just a one-time thing.”

“What did you do wrong?” 

“Nothing. We decided it wasn’t the best idea us being work colleagues and me being Chloe’s ex.”

“Really?” Lucifer was sceptical but decided to give Daniel the benefit of the doubt. “Chloe and I work together and our personal relationship doesn’t appear to have suffered” 

“True, but you guys are kinda a special case,” Dan reached around Lucifer and filled his mug with coffee. “I mean, you’re the actual Devil and don’t give a crap what anyone thinks of you and Chloe, well, she gets more like you every day.” 

“I say go for it. Ella is a lovely person and if you think you can make each other happy then why not.” Lucifer patted Daniel on the arm.

“Yeah, life’s too short, right man?” Dan turned around and headed back to his desk.

“For you it is,” Lucifer whispered as he looked across the precinct floor to where Chloe sat hunched over her desk pouring over the case files. She looked tired and he was filled with an almost overwhelming urge to go to her, pick her up in his arms and fly away with her. To take her somewhere peaceful and quiet, away from the whole sordid mess the world had become. He settled for getting her a coffee and sitting by her side offering what support he could. 

“Time to call it a day, detective,” Lucifer gently took the files away from Chloe and put them in the basket on the desk. “Trixie will be waiting for us to join her for dinner.”

“What? Trixie, damn it! What time is it?” Chloe fumbled in her pockets looking for her cell phone.

“Almost seven.” Replied Lucifer.

“Seven! Crap,” Chloe stood up and grabbed her purse. “Come on. We have to get home.”

“Precisely what I was saying, detective. I sent Luke to pick Trixie up from school, she is safely back at Lux, no doubt watching TV, texting, listening to music, snacking and doing her homework.” 

“Thank you, Lucifer.” Chloe turned to run her hand down his arm as they waited for the elevator to arrive. “Who would have thought The Devil would turn out to be a better parent then I am.”

“Well, there’s no need to insult me, detective!” Lucifer followed Chloe into the cab and they travelled down to the parking bay.

On the way up to the penthouse in the elevator Chloe’s phone rang just as the doors opened, Lucifer walked over to the bar and Chloe headed out onto the balcony, dropping her purse and jacket on the sofa as she went, speaking in hushed tones to whoever was making the call. A few seconds later she walked back in. 

“Who was that, detective?”

“What? No one. Just a sales call.” Chloe threw her phone into her purse on the sofa and went to join Lucifer at the bar. She took the glass he offered her with a smile and sat down on a stool, rolling the glass through her fingers before taking a sip of the peaty amber liquid inside. 

“I’ve ordered food, do you want me to text Trixie and tell her to come join us?” Lucifer asked as he topped up his glass.

“Yes, please. Thanks. I’ll just go and quickly shower and change, okay?” 

Lucifer smiled his approval and resisted the urge to check Chloe’s phone log.

\--0--


End file.
